The Part Time Job
by ShaneT
Summary: Ben is having trouble affording all those smoothies, and his parents are sick of being ATMs. Not a lot of BeVin moments, but still a cute story! :
1. Chapter 1

**Wowwww! Its been such a long time since I posted anything. I feel soooo bad! I've got like 6 or 7 stories I havent finished, so my plan is to upload as many as I can over the next week and a bit since I dont have a lot of time for writing anymore! :( But i am still a huge BeVin fan and supporter! This story is a 6 part-er so I'm gonna have another part up each day! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The Part Time Job

-Part 1-

Like most teenagers, Ben Tennyson wanted to live out his high school years just fitting in and being as normal as possible. Unfortunately for him, he was a superhero who possessed a very rare and unique piece of alien technology, making it near to impossible to be normal.

While he wasn't juggling classes, homework, fighting crime, soccer and his friends and family, Ben found solace in watching cheesy old movies. Although, recently he felt like he was spending more time watching those movies than doing anything else, it was a way for him to escape the busy life he had come to know.

His parents noticed this too, becoming concerned that their son was just wasting his teen years away and made a proposition to him. "Since we pay for everything, your clothes, food, movies, and everything else you do" Sandra told him, "How about you spend all this free time you've got and get a part time job. It'll help save money for your college education and teach you the value of working an honest days pay." "Also" Carl added, "If you don't find your own source of income, we'll stop giving you money for smoothies."

The idea didn't sit with Ben, but after considering his alternative, he knew that he couldn't give up smoothies. So the young hero wrote up a resume, and started handing it around to local shops and stores in the area.

That night Kevin picked up Ben and Gwen to go on patrol. While driving around the streets of downtown Bellwood, Ben explained his situation to Kevin and Gwen.

"You know your parents are right," Gwen started, "You do spend a lot of money on smoothies, and a part time job could be good for you." Ben flopped back into the back seat and crossed his arms. "I've already got a part time job, this!" he grumbled.

"Until we start makin' dough from keepin the citizens of Bellwood safe from alien attacks, then you can call this a part time job. As of now, this is volunteer work, or as I like to call it, givin' back to the community."

Gwen turned in her seat to face her cousin, "Kevins right. And if your going to get a job, might as well be something you enjoy. Did you apply at Mr. Smoothy?"

The burnet's eyes almost popped out of his head, _'How could I have forgotten?! The perfect job, making smoothies!'_

"Gwen you're a genius!" shouted the 15 year old. The volume of his voice scared Kevin a little, causing him to swerve the car and Ben (who wasn't wearing his seatbelt) fly into the window.

"Geez Tennyson, keep it down. You'll wake up the whole town if you yell any louder."

Ben blushed and looked down at his sneakers, "Sorry Kev, I just got excited." The young hero then yawned and stretched his arms, "And tired. Whaddaya say we call it a night guys?"

Gwen and Kevin both looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Patrolling the city every night until 2, sometimes 3 am took its toll on the young teens. Gwen still stayed at the top of her class, studying as much as she could in her spare time. While Kevin had to be at the bodyshop bright and early at 8 am.

So they decided to call it an early night at midnight and headed home to their beds where each teen enjoyed what sleep they could get.

* * *

**To Be Continued... In the next part! :D **

**Again, sorry for my serious lack of updates and what-not. Hopefully everyone enjoys all my "lost work" that i'm going to be uploading. Theres one story that you're all going to love! :D i'll try and have it up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone! Sorry again for the major lack of updates, heres a new chapter! :D The next one will be up tomorrow!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

* * *

Part 2

The next day Ben eagerly waited until the school bell sounded so he could leave and head over to Mr. Smoothy. This time he was going to ask for money (in the form of a job), instead of spending money.

Ben walked right up to the counter where the shop owner, Mr. Chang, was standing. When he saw the teenager walk in, the old man's wrinkly face perked up. Seeing Ben meant he was going to make a big sale.

"Ahh, my most loyal customer! Mr. Tennyson, what can I get you today?" Ben slammed his resume down on the counter and slid it across to the elder man,

"No smoothie for today Mr. Chang, I'd like to apply for a job."

The store manager looked stunned, _"What luck!"_ he thought. Being close to the high school and a popular hang-out spot, kept the business flowing. And Ben knew that shop inside and out already, so the training wouldn't take long.

Mr. Chang had salt and pepper hair, with very bushy eyebrows. He furrowed them as he went deeper into thought and stared right at Benjamin Tennyson. This continued for about 5 minutes until his brows lifted and he let out a hearty laugh.

"Alright Tennyson, you've got the job. But only because you are my best customer, and I've taken a lot of your money."

Ben's face lit up with a big grin from ear to ear. "Thank you so much Mr. Chang!" He grabbed the old man's hand from across the counter and shook it profusely.

"You wont be disappointed! I'll start first thing after school tomorrow!" The burnet let go of his grasp of the smoothie-shop owner's hand and rushed out the door, to run and tell his parents the good news.

"Wait, come back here!" Mr. Chang yelled out the door after Ben, "I want you to start today! Not tomorrow!" But the young hero couldn't hear him and was already half way down the block, screaming, "I got the job! Wooooooo!"

* * *

**Part 3 will be up tomorrow! :D To Be Continued... **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone! I know I'm uploading these quick (which is good for you) but kinda skimping on all the details (which sucks) but I really am sorry, i'm just stressed cuz i'm moving tomorrow, and packing and everything is really stressful :s But its almost over! So here is part 3! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

* * *

Part 3

The next day after school Ben rushed over to Mr. Smoothy to start his first job. Mr. Chang gave Ben his uniform, a visor and apron. The visor said 'Mr. Smoothy' on it, while the apron was long and white. But it covered his shirt and pants incase they got dirty on the job.

"Donna will train you, I'm leaving you in capable hands." Mr. Chang told his new employee. "Just don't screw up." He gave his last wise words to the boy behind the counter before leaving the shop.

Now that Ben was working afternoon shifts, Mr. Chang could leave early.

Ben turned to face Donna. She'd been working at Mr. Smoothy for 5 months, so she was pretty experienced. Ben knew her from school, she was a grade older than him, but they'd never talked until now. She had brown hair that went up to her shoulders and a small pony-tail on top. She had thick rimmed glasses over her dark blue eyes and always wore a warm smile.

"So, where should we start?" She asked, sounding a little nervous. "Am I the first person you have to train?" the hero asked the girl.

"Yeah, and this is the first time Mr. Chang has left me in charge." She gave a nervous grin to Ben, trying to show him she wasn't scared of her new responsibilities.

"Well don't worry, its not busy right now. Just take me through step- by-step and I'll learn as we go." Ben reassured her.

This calmed the teenage girl down, and she took a deep breath. "Good idea."

So as the afternoon went on, Ben learned how to make all the tasty treats he spent hundreds of dollars on over the years. As customers came in, Donna taught Ben how to deal with customers, especially rude ones.

By the end of the night the two teenagers were exhausted and needed to sleep. Donna taught Ben all the closing duties like cleaning the machines, and refrigerating all the fruit and supplies.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Wow... that chapter is short and really lame. I'm uploading another one now. Sorry guys, i wrote this half-heartedly like... last year? I dunno. But you all deserve better! So here it is!**


	4. Chapter 4

**As promised, here is part 4, right away! :D I think this one is a little bit better. I know my writing skills have definitely been lacking and now they're just... non existent. But more updates sooth the pain ;)**

**Disclaimer: I Do not Own Anything!**

* * *

Part 4

The next day, Ben found Gwen at their lunch period so the cousins could sit together, like they usually did. Gwen had many friends from the different clubs she was a member of, but always sat with her cousin who was a little socially awkward and didn't make a ton of friends.

Yes, he was on the soccer team, and the guys all got along, but recently they'd started ganging up on poor Benji and calling him 'gay for Kevin Levin' or 'in-love with Levin.'

Either way, it bugged Ben enough to stop sitting with his teammates at lunch.

"Soooooo, how was your first day of actual work?" Gwen jumped right into it. She was curious to know how her lazy, spoiled cousin fared in the working world.

"It was a lot of fun!" Ben admitted to Gwen. "I really enjoyed it, and got a free smoothie on my break! And got to make it." Ben's eyes lit up as he continued to talk about what he did the previous night at Mr. Smoothy.

Gwen was honestly happy for her cousin. She never would have guessed Ben would enjoy hard, physical labor. "Well, I'm glad that you like it. Just don't start neglecting your school work, and alien fighting duties."

The burnet rolled his eyes at his cousin, "Gee, thanks mom. I'll try and win the big championship game too!" Ben told her in the most sarcastic voice he could muster.

Ben continued to juggle his responsibilities for a couple of months. He loved working at Mr. Smoothy and the perks of free smoothies were one of the best parts. But as he worked more, he focused less on his schoolwork.

Ben realized that his life couldn't handle 3 factors. Things needed to be equaled out, which meant he had to quit his job. Working every night was making him too tired to patrol the city, making him slack on his alien duties.

When his grades began to slip, Sandra and Carl became concerned and told their son that he needed to quit.

"Ben, we love that you've taken on more responsibility, but its not beneficial for you to continue working when its causing your grades to suffer." Sandra told her son.

Now Ben had a big dilemma, he had to quit his dream job.

* * *

**Dun - dun Dunnnnnnnnnn! Hahaha what a cliffhanger! **

**-.-' I'm so lame... ugh. And i feel terrible that this is what i posted. For those of you who are just reading my work now, please go back and read my earlier (and better stuff) when I had a lot more time! **

**Comments and reviews are VERY welcomed! :D I love hearing your thoughts and input! **


End file.
